This invention, also referred to as video link, allows for multiple cameras and microphones to be used in a home setting monitoring from various locations in the home for long term ambulatory EEG monitoring. No longer is Video EEG monitoring with multiple cameras and microphones limited to a cabled hospital type setting. This device could also be utilized by hospitals to conduct video monitoring from any hospital type room.